The present invention relates to refrigerators and, more particularly to the high side assembly housed in the machinery compartment of household refrigerators.
In many modern day refrigerators the condenser and the motor-compressor (collectively called the high side) are mounted in a machinery compartment. Often this compartment is formed in the lower portion of the cabinet. Also, often a pan or similar container is mounted in this compartment of self-defrosting refrigerators to collect condensate that results from defrosting the evaporator. Typically a fan or blower is mounted in this compartment to cause cooling air to flow over the condenser and compressor and to assist in evaporating the condensate in the container. It is common practice to independently mount the various operative components from the base frame of the refrigerator. However, the mounting hardware adds to the complexity of the machinery compartment, which adds cost and, at least to a degree, interferes with efficient air flow.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved high side assembly and mounting arrangement.
It is another object to provide such an arrangement in which operating components are structurally connected.
It is yet another object to provide such a mounting arrangement in which certain operating components are interconnected to directly mount the overall assembly.